What Fear Can Do
by Tonyrobbertsen
Summary: If Steve had known what he knows now he had chosen more wisely.


A/N This was inspired by the fourth season episode "Trail Of Terror" It's a what happened instead version when Steve had to go to Oak Grove after the witness and events there.

This story was checked by Shergar.

Disclaimer: I do not make any profit from the characters of The Streets Of San Francisco. I am not the creator of the series.

WHAT FEAR CAN DO.

A new day, a new case. San Francisco never sleeps in all kind of ways. Steve was thinking that morning when dispatch notified him and Mike of a new homicide. This time it was a jeweller named Marty Long. They learned at a bar that 4 sailors had been looking for him. The only person who was a possible witness was his girlfriend Nancy Mellon. It was a possibility that she might be a suspect or accessory. She had fled the scene of the crime.

When it was learned that she had relatives in Oak Grove, they put out an APB. It wasn't long before the call came in from Oak Grove they had Nancy Mellon. Steve was sent to pick her up and bring her back to San Francisco for interrogation.

Within two hours, Steve was at the sheriff's office in Oak Grove. He had to sign the release paper before Nancy Mellon was officially in SFPD's custody She wasn't amused, but she had no choice. Although she had told the young Inspector Keller everything, he didn't totally believe her. It was thought she was holding something back. Otherwise she'd have called the police, instead of running away. They got on the road back to San Francisco.

Both were unaware that the four sailors had found out where Nancy was headed and were also in Oak Grove. While two were buying rifles to use to get their money that Marty owed them even if they had to kill again, the other two followed the whereabouts of the young Inspector and Nancy. They witnessed the young Inspector lead Nancy Mellon to the car so they could get back to San Francisco. They were on the highway with the 4 sailors following unnoticed. As they were further from Oak Grove and in an isolated area the four attacked. Steve's car was run off the road. As Nancy Mellon saw who was in the other car she immediately recognized them.

"It's them! They'll kill me like they did Marty," Nancy Mellon yelled and jumped from the car.

Steve was left a bit confused as she ran. All of a sudden, the sailors took a shot at him. He got out of the car, drawing his own gun. He returned fire then headed into the woods in pursuit of her. It wasn't long before he caught up to her. He tackled her and handcuffed her to him. As she was resisting, she tried to bite Steve.

"You're my responsibility. I've got to bring you in," Steve informed her.

"You stupid cop, I know these woods like my own back pocket. Let me go so I can disappear. I just need a few seconds," Nancy pleaded.

Steve wasn't about to let his prisoner get away. She finally gave up trying. Since she knew the area so well, Steve asked which way they should go. Nancy suggested the ranger station up the hill. They would be able to get some help. Steve let her lead the way.

In the meantime, a deputy had found the two abandoned cars along the road. He alerted the sheriff and the sheriff arranged a search team. He also informed Lieutenant Mike Stone of SFPD. After Mike had received the call, he arranged for a helicopter to fly him to Oak Grove.

The two had stopped to rest by an oak tree. Steve wasn't sure she was actually taking them to a ranger station and asked.

"Nancy, how much further is it? Are we headed in the right direction?" Steve asked.

Steve thought he heard a noise and was distracted. Unexpectedly his gun was grabbed by Nancy Mellon. He whipped his head back to find himself staring down the barrel of his own .38.

"Take these cuffs off or I'll take them off your dead body," Nancy threatened.

Steve tried to remain calm as he thought it was possible she might shoot. He knew she was uptight. He pulled the keys from his pocket and looked at them. Rather than do what she had said though he threw them as far away from them as he could. He noticed she had become more agitated. He could see the fear in her icy blue eyes. He knew he'd have to be careful, but he needed to get his gun back. Nancy was surprised that he had thrown the keys away. She knew she had to get out of the cuff he had on her. She put the gun against the chain to free her from him.

"Shoot and they'll be here on us in a split second," Steve stated and saw her eyes filled with doubt.

She was trying to think what the best solution was. She finally pulled the trigger. The chain was broken. Now Steve had to react. He tackled Nancy for the second time in a short while. Both on the ground, Steve went for his gun. Nancy, though, had no intention to let it go. In the heat of the fight two shots rang out. They had to be heard by the 4 sailors and the sheriff's search party. Steve immediately felt a pain in his left side. Blood was pouring out. Before he realized what had happened everything around him started to go black. Noticing what she had done, Nancy panicked.

"I didn't do it on purpose. Please forgive me, leaving you behind. My life is more valuable to me right now than yours." Nancy spoke with a slight tremor.

All of a sudden she heard voices coming closer. She thought they could only be the sailors that had killed Marty. She would have to head for the ranger station. She would hide there until the coast was clear. Once the police and the sailors gave up, she would disappear for good.

Meanwhile, Lieutenant Stone had arrived in Oak Grove by helicopter. As soon as Mike was able to talk to the sheriff, he was informed about the shots that had been heard.

"Do you have any idea where Nancy Mellon and Steve could be?" Mike inquired.

"No, but we've got a search team looking," Sheriff Kenney answered.

Due to the shots fired, the 4 sailors had reached the spot where Steve had been shot and who was still unconscious. He had already lost a great amount of blood.

"Look who we have here, guys," Doug said with an evil smile. "One dead cop or not."

"See if he's got a pulse," Beau urged.

"Yes, there's a pulse, a very slow one. I don't think that's healthy," J.W. answered.

"If the cops find the girl before us, we can use our sweet cop as exchange for our money," Doug suggested.

Regaining consciousness, Steve felt the tremendous pain in his side. He almost lost consciousness again as he saw the 4 guys as they came toward him with guns pointed.

"What do you have in mind for me?" Steve questioned, coughing.

"You will be our hostage. We'll have only one condition. They'll get you back when we get the girl or our money," Pete explained.

"I don't think she knows where the money's at." Steve spoke and took a deep breath. The pain in his side was becoming unbearable. It took his breath away. The blood loss was taking its toll. "Help me, I can't breathe anymore."

"Then your cop friends can take you home in a body bag," Doug answered, demonically.

Beau, who was Doug's older brother, tried to help Steve. He seemed to be the only one of the four that had any compassion.

"Come on, guys we have to try to stop the bleeding. I don't want to go to jail for the rest of my life or get the death penalty. Killing a cop is the worst crime we can commit. No judge or jury will ever be easy on us. Besides they won't trade a dead cop for the hundred thousand dollars," Beau reminded the other three.

"You don't have to be afraid, brother. They won't get us. Pete and I will see to that," Doug responded.

"And who do we owe the troubles we are in now?" Beau snapped irritated "You, Doug, that's who! You're responsible for Marty's murder as well as this cop. Each of you will help carry him. One grab his feet while the other gets him under his arms. We've got to find a shelter to keep him alive and hidden."

Totally exhausted, Nancy eventually had reached the ranger station. After she had freed herself from Steve and left him for dead she had been running and running, not looking back, with no food just a few sips of water out of the creek. She'd tried to soothe her conscience at leaving him by turning the blame onto Steve himself. She felt if he had let her go when she told him he would be alive now. She tried to remember where she had hidden as a little girl. She knew she had to hide fast because she heard a helicopter. In the distance she clearly saw it. She thought as though her life depended on finding a hiding place. As she stood in front of the ranger station a clear memory popped into her mind. At the left side of the ranger station there was an underground room for stashing food and supplies. Back when she was a girl the door was never locked. She tried to turn the door knob and to her relief it was unlocked. She quickly slipped inside and closed the door behind her.

Meanwhile, the search team had reached the place where Nancy had fired two bullets at Steve. Davis, one of the deputies, who led the way found a piece of the cuffs chain in a splash of what seemed to be blood just behind a big oak tree. He yelled at the other deputies, "Stop, guys I think somebody has been seriously wounded." He showed the others the piece of chain, adding "I found it lying in a great amount of blood." Next he grabbed his walkie-talkie. "Sheriff come in, this is Davis, I think Nancy or the young policeman has been seriously injured. One of those two has already lost some blood."

"I'll contact Lieutenant Stone. Stone come in, Sheriff Kenney here."

"Stone here. Do you have any news? I saw a figure disappear near the ranger station. I think it was possibly Nancy Mellon."

"Considering what you told me, I have to tell you bad news," Sheriff Kenney stated.

"What bad news?" Mike asked, fighting to remain calm.

"One of my deputies has found evidence that points at the fact that Nancy or your young Inspector needs to be found soon. He found enough blood that tells him it's serious. Since you presumed it was Nancy you saw near the ranger station, I'm thinking Inspector Keller is wounded. His life could be in danger," Sheriff Kenney explained

"Steve not again. Buddy boy please hold on. I have to find him. I don't want to tell my daughter Steve has lost his life. I had to swear with my hand across my heart I would protect her brother from harm once again," Mike lamented.

"Fly to the ranger station If I'm right Nancy will be hiding there. If we catch her she can tell us where she left Steve and whether he was dead or alive. My deputies will search the woods piece by piece with dogs, which already picked up a scent. I'll keep you posted," Sheriff Kenney informed Mike.

The 4 sailors and Steve hadn't made good time due to Steve's injury. He either was losing consciousness or was semi-conscious. Soaked with sweat, having a very dry mouth and excruciating pain had worn him out. When he lost consciousness again he always saw the same person, the love of his life Jeannie who took him in her arms to soothe him. He could hear her telling him, "Babe, I need you hold on help is on the way." Opening his eyes a little later, he wanted to touch her, however all of a sudden she had disappeared in thin air.

"Jeannie, I'm so sorry I never told you how much I love you. Now it's too late," Steve mumbled several times when he was coming in or out of consciousness.

"Did you hear that, guys? Our cop has a girlfriend or hopes he has." Doug proved he was the worst of them as he laughed demonically. "Maybe one day I can show her what a real man is not a wimp like him."

"Keep your mouth shut, brother," Beau ordered angrily.

"Quiet, I hear dogs barking! They're nearby. Doug, take your gun and follow me. We'll show them we aren't afraid of them. We won't surrender out of fear. That hundred thousand belongs to us. We'll fight till the end, starting this minute taking them by surprise!" Pete exclaimed determinedly.

The ideal place to hide for Pete and Doug from the dogs and deputies was easily found, a deep ditch from which they could overlook the whole area. As the dogs and deputies were in shooting range Doug fired a few times at the branches of the trees above their heads. The officers stopped holding the dogs short.

"You can kill us, but it won't make sense. You are already surrounded by deputies of Oak Grove and officers of SFPD," Officer Davis responded.

"Man, don't dare to come one step closer I will shoot to kill," Doug responded sounding volatile. "You'd better listen to my boss. He's got something to say."

"Listen carefully I think we have something that belongs to you. We have here a young San Francisco police Inspector with us, who should get medical attention as soon as possible. He is badly injured. His blood loss worries me."

"What do you want in return for that young police officer? I don't guarantee we can make a deal. I'll pass it along though to Sheriff Kenney. We'd have to be able to take the wounded officer and leave. I don't think you'd allow that right now." Deputy Davis responded.

"You are right. Of course, we want what is rightfully ours. Here's our demands; we want our money, the hundred thousand dollars Marty Long had stolen from us; a helicopter to fly to a place of our choice. If these demands are fulfilled I hand you the young man the moment we 4 are seated in the chopper and taking off."

The only thing deputy Davis could do was what he'd said. He contacted Sheriff Kenney immediately by walkie talkie. At one hand the sheriff was relieved to hear that Steve had been found. At the other the news felt like a heavy weight lying on his chest. By now he knew that Steve Keller the young officer was more than a colleague, partner or friend for Lieutenant Stone. Now he had to tell him that the son he never had was severely injured. To be able to take him to the hospital ransom had to be paid.

"OK, Davis I'll contact Mike Stone and we'll form a plan. I'll get back to you as soon as possible," Sheriff Kenney answered and switched to a different frequency. "Lieutenant Stone come in I have important news for you. My deputies found Steve or better said found his whereabouts."

"Yes, Sheriff?" Mike questioned anxiously.

"The 4 sailors have him in their custody. They have demands; $100,000 and a chopper. Once they are fulfilled then they will release Steve, who seems to be in bad shape according to one of them. He said namely he needed to see a doctor as soon as possible. It doesn't look good," Sheriff Kenney explained.

"I don't have the girl yet but Steve will be our priority now. First I know where the money is. I have found it myself this morning in the apartment of Marty Long, the victim. It was hidden in the chimney. After you called me at Bryant Street I locked it in a drawer of my filing cabinet in my office at homicide. I am going to get it. In the meantime you will need to have snipers at your disposal."

Then Mike told the pilot to head back to headquarters at Bryant Street. The helicopter turned. During the flight back he called Homicide. Lee Lessing answered the call.

"It's me, Lee. Listen to what I have to say and do it straight away. Steve's life depends on it. He is in the hands of 4 criminals and seriously injured. He has already lost a great amount of blood," Mike explained quickly. "During a second search of Martin Long's apartment this morning I found £100,000 dollars stashed in a bag in the chimney. Regarding it was evidence in this particular case normally I would have turned it in for evidence and kept the receipt in my desk. When I got the emergency call from the sheriff of Oak Grove I had to leave right away, so I had no time to do it according to protocol. To be sure the money would be safe I have put the bag with the money in the bottom drawer of my filing cabinet and locked it. The key lies in the upper drawer of my desk. Go to my office straight away take the key, open the filing cabinet grab the bag with the money and bring it as quickly as you can to the helicopter. I'll be waiting for you to take it back to Oak Grove, also tell Bill, Norm and Dan to follow you, my orders. I need your help."

Lessing did what Mike had asked him. When he had the money he walked towards the men saying "Tanner, Healey and Haseejian follow me please quickly"

What is going on, Lee?" they asked.

"No time for explanation I'll tell on the way to the roof. While Steve had to pick up that girl called Nancy Mellon, he was run off the road between Oak Grove and San Francisco. The girl fled. The 4 sailors found him and have him in their custody. He's badly injured. Mike needs the money and our help. He'll be waiting for us at the helicopter." Lessing brought the three men up to date.

In the meantime, Nancy had calmed down a little. She didn't tremble anymore. The food and beverages which she had found gave her new energy. She said to herself, "Nancy Elizabeth Mellon, nicely done. The next question now is how to go from here with the police and the 4 sailors looking for me." She then realized she still had Steve's gun in her hand. It all came back. She relived it. She saw how she shot Steve. She dropped the gun. Maybe he was still alive but in the hands of those sailors. She shivered tremendously only thinking of those killers. They would kill that officer without any hesitation. And this time she would be a real accessory to murder. If she hadn't fired the gun at him he might would be alive. It was now or never. She had to choose between her life and the young man's life. Her fear of the sailors though was strong. After pacing up and down the hiding place she forced herself to make a decision. The only thing she could do to ease her inner pain was try to find Steve or to try to reach the sheriff. That young officer could need all the help in the world. She stood up with Steve's gun again and left her hiding place. She put his gun in the pocket of her jeans intending to return to where she had left Steve wounded.

Meanwhile Mike and his men were on their way back to Oak Grove by helicopter. Arriving there the pilot set his helicopter down at the first place available. Mike, Lessing, Tanner, Healy and Haseejian exited the helicopter to talk Mike's blueprint through with Sheriff Kenney and his deputies.

"Sheriff, do you have your sharpshooters here?" Mike asked.

"Yes, they are here waiting for their orders."

"Show me exactly on the map where the sailors are."

"According to my men they are near the creek just below the ranger station I told them to keep a low profile. No action till further notice."

"Ok we'll do it as follows. We'll surround the four. If we are close enough I'll let them know I am ready to negotiate with them to exchange Steve for the money. Slowly we close in. Each sharpshooter will climb up a tree so we have the whole area under control. That is one big hurdle we'll have taken then. Next the exchange. I know for certain that they will demand from me that they get their $100,000 before I get Steve back. I will refuse to admit I will go along with them. We'll trade Steve for the money at the same moment. Bill will walk with me with the money, so the money and Steve cross each other simultaneously. Bill will give me the money and I will hand it to the sailors while Bill can carry Steve to a safe place. To make them aware I am serious I will light what they will think are a few dollar bills. When we have Steve finally, we give them one opportunity to surrender or the snipers will shoot to kill with my permission. That is all. Does someone have a question?" Mike asked looking everyone deep into the eyes. All shook their heads. "Within half an hour I'll give the sign to start with the plan. Everyone has to be at his position. Lee, you coordinate everything from here with Haseejian. Here are your walkie–talkies. Make sure the paramedics are available so they can brought to Steve asap. Bill and Dan, you go with me. Come on every minute counts for Steve."

"Yes, Mike none of us want to lose Steve. He is my best friend," Bill spoke trying to put Mike at ease.

By this time Nancy approached the spot where she left Steve behind. To her dismay she saw cops everywhere. She immediately hid behind the biggest oak tree. 3 policemen stood near the tree talking. She could overhear the oldest of the three policemen, who wore a fedora, say, "I hope we'll find Steve alive on time. If we don't I think I'll resign from the force. With that guilt I can't live, losing the two most important people in my life. Jeannie will never forgive me to let her only brother die. She will hold it against me. I am responsible for Steve."

"Mike, we are all responsible for Steve. For all of us here he has become more than a colleague. And I think, Mike, Steve has become more than a friend or brother for Jeannie." Bill spoke seriously and saw Mike's confused look. "Mike, you must have noticed it. The way they look at each other and when they are together they have only eyes for each other. Mike, those two are in love. I tell you this, so you will understand Jeannie's reaction when you have to tell her. I think either they are dating or would date if it was allowed."

Mike looked at Bill, swallowing deeply, full of disbelief. All of a sudden, Nancy appeared from behind the tree asking if the Steve they were talking about was a young police officer with brown hair with green eyes. They all nodded surprised.

"Who are you? Are you maybe Nancy?" Mike asked reluctantly.

"Yes, I am Nancy Elizabeth Mellon. I am the one who shot Steve with his own gun. I still have his gun. It was an accident though. I hope he can verify that in the end, because I only wanted to free me from the handcuffs. When we hid behind a tree I tricked him so I could get hold of his gun. When he tried to get it back we fought over it and his gun went off. He groaned, laid his hand at his side and fainted. I saw his blood pouring out of his side, got scared and ran away. Here is his gun." Nancy handed it to Dan.

"Nancy Elizabeth Mellon, stay close to the 3 of us we are trying to catch the sailors and free Steve. Lessing, is everyone at his position and the paramedics stand-by?"

"Yes, Mike you can give the green light."

"OK, all, stand-b action. Hello I am Mike Stone SFPD I have your money, you only get it when I have the wounded cop back." Mike spoke through a bullhorn when they were within range. "The exchange will take place simultaneously, Steve for your money. I will bring someone with me, because I can't carry that boy."

"No way first our money than you can have your cop," Pete yelled.

"Do you want your money or not? If it isn't done my way I will burn the money. Can you see the three oak trees right ahead of you I'm waving?" Mike was sure he had their attention. He then set some paper on fire that resembled dollar bills.

"No don't burn our money. We will do it your way. Beau, J.W., bring that dead cop," Pete ordered.

Mike overheard that. It startled him. He thought they were already too late. Watched by Tanner, Healey and Nancy in the background he hurried towards the voices, forgetting Bill would go with him. Then he saw two men carrying a motionless Steve coming out of the bushes followed by two armed men, one gun pointed at Mike the other at Steve. When Mike reached the men the one with the gun grabbed the money bag out of Mike's hands.

"Beau and J.W., I have our bag throw his bag on the ground," Pete ordered them. They dropped Steve on the ground right before Mike's feet. Mike had never seen Steve's pallor that white. Mike panicked even more. Without a doubt every second would count. He had to act immediately. Pulling out his .38 he yelled, "Stop! Hands up! Surrender! You are surrounded by sharpshooters and us." The 4 sailors witnessed Tanner, Haseejian and Mike aim their weapons. Beau and J.W. knew they had no chance and surrendered. Pete and Doug though thought they could win from highly gun trained officers. However, before they could aim they were disabled by a sharpshooter's hit. "Well done men. Lessing, I need the paramedics straight away," Mike said through his walkie talkie.

Within a few minutes they came to Steve's rescue. When one of the paramedics tried to find a pulse he had trouble finding one. He and the other paramedic immediately started CPR. It didn't seem like they were going to succeed. They finally used a shot of epinephrine hopeful it would do its job. Mike could see the relief on their faces when they checked Steve again They had a pulse. It was slow but it was a pulse. Mike informed them of Steve's blood type and suggested that maybe the hospital would be reached faster with the helicopter.

"We'll need assistance from you and some of your men," one of the paramedics stated.

"I think that will be no problem we have enough volunteers." All homicide colleagues of Steve and Nancy nodded at Mike's words. "How many men do you need?"

"Two in the helicopter. Sam can go in the helicopter, I'll drive the ambulance back and come to the hospital," Max informed them.

"Ok, the guys can get him into the helicopter. Nancy Mellon and I'll ride in the helicopter with Steve." Mike spoke, he wanted to keep an eye on her. "Tanner and Healey, you both are in charge. Do everything by the book and work closely with Sheriff Kenney's men," Mike stated before the helicopter could take off. As the helicopter was in the air, Steve regained consciousness. He opened his eyes looking pretty confused. He seemed to want to close them again. The paramedic knew it was best to keep Steve awake now that he was conscious again.

"No, Steve stay with me please. We are on our way to West Carroll Memorial Hospital. You are safe. Mike, Nancy one of you have to keep talking to him now he has opened his eyes. Keep him focused and awake. I have to check his vital signs and connect him to an IV."

"I'll help you with the IV. This is all my fault. I'll do everything to make it up to him." Nancy replied crying.

Mike did the talking because Mike's voice was familiar to Steve. He would respond to it better than another voice except Jeannie's voice. Once at the hospital, Steve was prepared immediately for surgery. Mike and Nancy took their places in the waiting room. Two hours later Bill, Lee, Dan and Norm joined them. Impatiently nervous they waited for a doctor, who could tell them if Steve had survived or would survive it. Almost four hours later a doctor showed up eventually asking for Lieutenant Mike Stone. Mike rose from his chair and the doctor walked over to him. He introduced himself to the group as the attending physician/surgeon Dr. Reynolds. After shaking hands, the doctor asked Mike to follow him to his office. Mike had to swallow. This meant no good news. When the oncologist wanted to tell him the bad news Helen his beloved wife had breast cancer stage 4 first and later after a few months that he couldn't do anything more for her he did it in his office or in the hospital's family room.

"Dr. Reynolds please don't keep me any longer in suspense. I need to know. Don't leave anything out. Let me guess, my boy didn't make it," Mike spoke visibly concerned.

"Let me assure you the young man has survived the surgery. I shall be totally honest though. His chances are now fifty-fifty. You brought him in right on time. A few minutes later the outcome would be very different. What I wanted to ask does Steve have a wife or a girlfriend? I would appreciate if she would be here too."

"Why? Is it necessary?"

"Yes, I think so. Although his chances are equal it still could go bad. Preparing for the worst isn't redundant. During surgery he flatlined on us twice, the second time I thought we had lost him, I almost had declared him dead then he started breathing again, a great relief for the whole team. Due to all of this was the great amount of blood loss, caused by the bullet that damaged one of his kidneys. At this moment he has only one good working kidney. If he started to bleed internally again the blood loss could cause him his life," Dr. Reynolds explained in a concerned voice.

Mike fought back the tears. He wasn't sure what to do. Returning to the waiting room he had to tell Bill, Dan, Norm and Lee. Actually, he didn't need to say anything. They could read his face. Everyone got emotional. This couldn't be true. All felt lost. Time would tell. They only could hope and pray. Bill spoke up.

"Mike, isn't it time to call Jeannie, before she will hear it from someone else or on the news. I think she wants to hear it from you. You can give her hope, because she knows you love Steve as if he was your son. Or shall I call her?" Bill asked Mike.

"No, Bill I'll do it right away. Make sure Nancy stays here," Mike answered.

He walked towards the nurses' station to ask to borrow their phone. He explained he had to call his daughter who could be a future wife of a cop. The thought of that gave him mixed feelings. He felt angry at himself that now it may be too late for his daughter and his alleged son because of his No Cop Dating. He felt happy they might get an honest chance to find out if their love is strong enough to last. For sure he knew if Jeannie would choose Steve she would be faithful. For Steve though he wouldn't stake his life on it. According to Bill he would be wrong. Steve loved his Jeannie truly. First he would call Jeannie in Arizona. To tell her about Steve's condition would be hard enough. He had the charges reversed to his home phone number and dialled Jeannie's number. Deep down he hoped she wasn't in her room at her dorm. Luck wasn't with him she answered after two rings.

"Hi Jeannie Stone speaking."

"Jeannie it's Mike."

"Mike why do you call this late? Has something happened?" Jeannie asked suspiciously. She had a sixth sense or gut feeling like Mike did.

"Did you watch the news, sweetheart?" Mike continued.

"No not yet. I had a busy day. Mike, you sound a bit awkward. Oh no you're calling me to tell me something bad has happened to Steve isn't it?" Mike heard the despair in her voice.

"Yes, Jeannie he got shot in the line of duty. He lost a lot of blood because one of his kidneys got hit. Due to this loss he flatlined twice during surgery. His prognosis is fifty-fifty now. Regarding this fact Steve's attending physician has advised me if he had a wife or girlfriend she needed to be told. I'm calling to let you know." Mike heard only silence at the other side of the line "Jeannie are you there?" The only answer he heard were his daughter's sobs.

Once Jeannie finally had her emotions under control she spoke again.

"Dad which hospital is he at? I'll get the first plane." Jeannie finally answered.

"West Carroll Memorial Hospital in Oak Grove. He'll be in ICU room 506. Sweetheart call me when you know what time you land at this number: 318 428 3237," Mike encouraged her.

Twenty minutes later Jeannie's roommate Melissa called the number to tell Mike Jeannie was on her way to Phoenix Sky Harbor International to catch her 10:45pm flight. Mike knew it was a two hour drive each way. He asked Bill to drive with him to meet Jeannie's plane and bring her back to Oak Grove. Bill had parked their unmarked police car exactly two minutes before the plane landed. Mike held his daughter very tight to comfort her. Seeing her father and Bill made her lose control. Tears poured down her face. After Bill's words of comfort that Steve was alive, and she would be able to see him once they arrived back at the hospital Jeannie spoke.

"Then let's go. There's no time to lose. I want to be with him."

On their return trip Oak Grove to get there faster Bill put on the red light and the sirens. They made it in a little less than two hours. As they entered the ICU again a nurse who had to check on Steve went ahead of them. Jeannie, Mike and Bill had to wait outside till the nurse permitted them to enter. Jeannie and Mike sat down each at a side of Steve's bed. Bill stood at the foot of the bed. In silence all three watched Steve closely and the machines he was connected to. A beep made them startle now and then

"Dad, Bill, I need to be alone with him if you won't mind. I want to talk to him," Jeannie asked after a while.

"Of course."

When Mike and Bill had exited the room, Jeannie took his hands squeezing them gently. She cupped his face and kissed his lips softly before she spoke

"Babe do you hear me? I am here with you. If you come back to me, we'll be a couple whether Mike likes it or not. This thought to lose you forever makes it crystal clear to me. I don't want to spend one second without you. My heart belongs to you since we met for the first time. And your heart belongs to me." Jeannie spoke determinedly.

She stroked his hair and caressed his face. Next she shoved her chair so close to Steve's bed that she could lay her head against his shoulder. Exhaustion finally took its toll. She fell asleep. How long she slept she wasn't sure anymore. She awoke half asleep thinking she heard someone calling her. She thought it was a dream so she closed her eyes again. She heard it again and a hand caressed her face. She opened her eyes lifted her head up and looked into, for her, the most beautiful green eyes, in which she could already see something of the bright twinkle she knew. She couldn't supress the urge to kiss him. He rewarded her with a few small kisses. She realized he hadn't the strength yet. She didn't mind. She had him back. As Mike entered the room again he saw that Steve had opened his eyes. He went immediately to the nurses' station to tell the nurse. She paged Dr. Reynolds. He was happily surprised that Steve was already so alert. This outcome was above expectations.

"I believe, young lady, we have you to thank. You seemed to have worked the miracle I was praying for." Dr. Reynolds sincerely spoke.

A week later Steve could leave the hospital to recover further in Jeannie's care. Normally Steve didn't like to be taken care of all day long but this time he made an exception. He had heard every word that Jeannie had said to him about being together as a committed couple and he made sure she kept her word whether Mike or others liked it or not. She was the woman he had been waiting for. One evening Mike told them he felt a bit ashamed he had kept them apart that long. Now he was happy they'd get the chance to be together. He gave them his blessing with one restriction. They didn't have to ask what the restriction was. They both knew Mike and his beliefs as well as they knew each other. When Mike told them if they had to do like other couples before marriage to please go to Steve's. He also asked them to be careful. Jeannie and Steve solemnly swore they would be careful. Then there was Nancy. The question was would she have to go to jail and if so for how long?


End file.
